The Game
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Y'know that game where you have to find those ships and shoot them? The one at Windfall Island? Yeah, that one. Link is addicted. That freaking simple. You can tell the rest of the story if you want, just me, Link and the KoRL, on a weird adventure through the Great sea. But I'm too lazy to do so. You may find Info about me on the Bio and all. From, Morrissa/Persona of author.0


"Link, I think you have an addiction." Morrissa concluded.

Y'know the little game on Windfall Island where there's the lazy looking guy and he dresses up to look like pirates and the crowd of people? Yeah, that game... Link was currently trying to beat the game by hitting all (Four?) of the boats and Morrissa kept trying to tell him he was on a mission and he had to get back to work.

"I don't have an addiction! I. JUST. HAVE. TO BEAT. THIS GAME!" Link replied/screeched.

"Link, I don't know WHERE you got the rupees from but you tried 63 times already, 63! Can't we just go on ahead, do our business, and come back when we're done SAVING THE FREAKING WORLD?!"

"No!" Link said like a stubborn mule.

"Oh my god, jesus help me... Look Link, this can be your final one because you only have 11 rupees left after that last one, okay?"

"...fine." Link said, upset.

Link shot all the boats except one, and when he was almost done with it (Like, had to only cannonball ONE left.), the guy said it was over.

"What?! NO! Nononononononono, NO! That is not possible!" He yelled.

"Well Link, you tried. Let's go." Morrissa stated as she went to grab Link.

"NO! That's not possible! Unhand me woman!" Link shouted as he started to struggle in her grip.

"Link, I'm older than you by a couple of months. I don't think I'm legally allowed to be called a woman yet." She said as she scooped him up over her shoulder. He pounded against her back to make her let go as she walked out the building, the lazy looking man looking weirded out by Link's behavior, then again most children playing this game had a fit just like him.

...

When Link and Morrissa got outside, Link was being dragged by the foot as tried to claw his way back to the game building. Morrissa, however, was growling in anger by his behavior and wacked him with her shield on the head.

"Stop being an immature brat!"

"It's not my fault I'm only 10 years old!"

"Well, try being a mature 10 year old for a change!"

"Don't yell at me! It's my birthday y'know!"

"Your birthday was freaking yesterday ya fool!"

"...It was?" Link questioned.

"Duh! Don't you remember when you woke up it was day? When you went to the forsaken fortress it was night!"

"Oh..."

Morrissa rubbed his head in an almost sibling love way and helped him get to his feet. He smiled up to her and she smiled back down at him, that is, until he took off to the game building. Morrissa growled in anger and angrily stomped towards Link, who was again, trying to beat the game.

"Link, we're done, let's go."

"No!" Link pouted.

That was Morrissa's last straw, so she forcefully pulled on Link's arm and dragged him away.

"Link, when I tell Grandma that you were being a brat, you're going to get the paddle!"

"NO! Not the paddle, Not the paddle!" he screamed, causing people to stare.

A group of four kids in the background watched him cause a scene. "Man, And the teacher thought WE were the brats..." Their leader said. They all shrugged and went back to the school house to get ready for class.

When Morrissa and Link went back to the boat with their sail, Link was crying.

"Not the paddle, not the paddle, not the paddle..." he kept on saying.

"..." Morrissa sighed. "Fine Link, I won't tell grandma." Instantly, Morrissa found herself hugged by the little adventurer.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Link said as he cried tears of joy.

"I don't get what's so bad about a paddle..." Morrissa said.

"Are you kidding me!? The paddle is the very definition of Hell!" Link exaggerated.

"...Yeah, I don't believe that." She said.

"I believe we shall get going?" a voice said. Both children jumped at this but relaxed when they realized it was just their talking boat.

"Sure." Morrissa said in return as she set up the sail.

"Okay..." Link said, but..."Can we go back and play the game first?"

"Link, what did I tell you about playing games on this quest?" The KoRL scolded Link.

"Trust me, I tried to stop him, but he was being a brat and caused a scene." Morrissa said glaring at Link, who smiled sheepishly in response.

"So, uh... can I go play the game?" Link asked.

"NO!" Both Morrissa and The KoRL yelled back.

**Toon Link: I wanna play the game! I NEED TO WIN!**

**Me: No you don't Link, we've been over this.**

**Toon Link: I wanna play the game! I wanna play the game!**

**Me: How about I get you Ice cream and the next time your birthday comes, I'll take you. :)**

**Toon Link: ...well... Okay. *Leaves***

**Me: Good!**

**Lucas: But isn't his birthday in like, 7 mo-**

**Me: SHHH! He doesn't need to know Lucas.**

**Lucas: But!**

**Me: He doesn't need to know.**

**Lucas: ...but what are you gonna do when it gets here?**

**Me: Gonna cross that bridge when I come to it.**

**Lucas: ...**

**Me: I know, awesome right?!**

**Lucas: ... I'll just go...**

**Me: Well, I thinks it cool. I don't own nothin' except ideas soo... bai.**


End file.
